


Sleep, Loverboy

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Conversations, Thomas and Chuck are roommates, but chuck isnt actually in this story, its literally just sleepy conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas hummed, "Been up for a while. I had to finish my essay for Rat face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this for a friend the day after we watched the movie and I didn't have the intention of posting it, but I've seen lots of Minho/Thomas and Newt/Thomas come out of the movie and not a whole lot of my favortie OT3 from the books so I decided to do a bit myself.

Thomas was sprawled along the floor of his dormroom, face smushed into the carpet, when he heard the door open. 

"Hi, Chuck," he greeted without moving. "How was class? Did you happen to buy a new case of Monster while you were out?"

"Not Chuck." The words were accompanied by a sudden heavy weight settling on his lower back. 

"Ah. Hi Minho." Catching sight of another set of sneakers dangling off his bed, he added, "Hi Newt. Who gave you guys a key?"

"You did, numbnuts." Newt kicked out, toeing at Thomas' side. "Finals aren't for a month. Why are you so out of it already?"

Thomas hummed, "Been up for a while. I had to finish my essay for Rat Face."

"Ugh," Minho groaned. "I hate that guy. I'm so glad to be out of his class."

"Lucky you."

Newt let out a soft laugh before saying, "Go to sleep."

"Can't. I have a lecture at seven."

"That's hours away," MInho said. "We'll wake you up when it's time."

Thomas fought the familiar dropping of his eyelids, he'd been like this since four am and it was going on noon, as he grunted, "Last time you didn't."

"Last time was only an hour of sleep after forty-eight hours of being awake."

"Still."

Newt let out a heavy sigh, "Tommy, go to sleep. I need to copy your notes from Anatomy anyway so it's not like we're going to leave and forget."

"Is that why you're here?" Thomas slurred. 

"Nah," Minho dismissed. "We were gonna take you out on a date to see the new Teen Wolf movie and then have rockin' sex at our place but you are clearly not up for those things."

"I like sex with you guys," Thomas said, without considering the words. 

Minho's loud laughter filled the room, accompanied by Newt's quiet snickers, and he choked out, "We like sex with you too."

"That's good." Relaxing into the familiar smell of Minho's ocean scented shampoo and the ink that stained Newt's fingers at all times, Thomas murmured, "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Alright babe." MInho leaned over, pressing a kiss to Thomas' temple before climbing off of him. 

"Grab his backpack before you come up here." Newt's voice was full of affection as he said to Thomas, "Night, Tommy. See you in a few hours."

He could already feel sleep's pull. "I love you, guys."

Thomas thought he heard them echo, "Love you too."


End file.
